


Just The Two Of Us

by Morgorah



Category: Westlife
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorah/pseuds/Morgorah
Summary: Westlife's first tour is crazy, hectic and intense, but Shane and Nicky still manage to find some time to be alone, just the two of them.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Shane Filan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Shane slotted the key card into the door and entered his home for the next week. After weeks of rehearsals in Dublin and London they had finally arrived in Newcastle, ready for the last few rehearsals, and then opening night! Camp Westlife was full of nerves and excitement and even more nerves as they prepared for their first ever live tour. After dumping his case and checking out his room Shane left again to go find Nicky. The blonde was a couple of doors down, with Kian, Mark and Brian all on the opposite side of the corridor. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a dazzling smile. 

‘Unpacked already?’

Shane’s cheeks coloured and he shrugged. Nicky chuckled, he knew fine well Shane preferred to live out of his suitcase on the road, while Nicky preferred to hang up his clothes to save them getting creased. 

‘I’m almost done, come on in’

Shane sat on the edge of the bed and watched his band mate as he finished his task. He had a habit of staring at the man, he couldn’t help it; he was gorgeous. Finally, Nicky zipped closed his empty suitcase and stuck it in the corner of the room, then with a smile that would melt any heart he went over to Shane, lent down and kissed him.

‘Sorry for making you wait’ he said quietly.

‘That’s OK, we still have time, right?’

Nicky didn’t answer, instead he pushed Shane back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Shane tugged at Nicky’s hair, pulling him in closer as their bodies tangled together. The last few months had been stressful and exhausting, and they’d had very little time alone together, with rehearsals sometimes continuing into the early hours of the morning. With opening night just 2 days away they knew that moments like this would become even more scarce. 

Nicky sat up, straddling the man below him as he pulled off his T-shirt. Shane instantly reached up to rub his hands over the smooth skin, Nicky’s eyes falling closed and he let out a sigh as fingers brushed lightly over his nipples. Bracing his weight on his hands he leant forwards, towering over his younger lover, and ground his hips down forcefully, showing Shane just how turned on he was already. There was a cheeky glint in his eye as he repeated this a few more times, enjoying the sight of Shane becoming more and more flustered with each thrust.

Suddenly Shane grabbed him behind the neck and crashed their lips together. Taken by surprise Nicky lost his balance and collapsed on top of him, Shane wrapped his legs around him in case he tried to get back up. Using his whole body Shane flipped the two of them over, grinning wickedly now that he was in control. He kissed his way down his lover’s exposed body, stopping to undo his jeans and pull them off along with the boxers. 

Nicky’s cock stood tall and proud. Shane licked his lips before dropping to his knees and taking it into his mouth. 

‘Ahhhh Jaysus’ Nicky cried out.

Grabbing onto the bed sheets with his fists, sweat already forming on his forehead at the effort of not thrusting straight into Shane’s face, Nicky continued to moan and writhe as his body reacted to what he was doing to him. When Shane could tell he was close he increased his pace, bringing a hand up to cup his balls. 

‘Holy fuck!’ Nicky cried, as he gave in and his hips lost control. Shane swallowed as much as he could before letting go.

As Nicky caught his breath, Shane took off his own clothes and then joined him on the bed again. He was instantly wrapped in loving arms that pulled him in close. Heated kisses were exchanged for some time before Nicky finally reached down and started to rub at Shane’s cock. Shane moaned loudly, thrusting gently into his hand and resting his head on Nicky’s shoulder as he tried to stay calm.

‘What do you want, baby?’ Nicky asked him softly.

‘Want you to fuck me’

Shane had always been embarrassed saying things like that, but the two of them had been doing this for years now and he felt more comfortable with Nicky than he had done with anyone in his life. Nicky was more than happy to comply. He kissed Shane softly before reaching over to the bedside cabinet for supplies. He unscrewed the lid of a jar, and left it sitting open and within reach, then he smiled warmly when he returned his attention to Shane, kissing him tenderly. 

It hadn’t meant to be like this; at first they had thought it was just physical attraction, and a need they had thought would be impossible to satisfy on the road, but the connection the two men shared was so palpable when they were together that it had morphed into something else entirely. 

As the two men kissed passionately, Nicky brought down his left hand to rub at Shane again, and with his other he circled his entrance. The brunette gasped and immediately changed his position to allow more access, bending his knees and placing his feet on the bed. Nicky scooped up some of the gel from the jar and started to work at the opening, preparing his lover and pleasing him at the same time. It wasn’t long before Shane was frantically impaling himself on Nicky’s fingers. He was so ready, he needed him now!

‘Nico!’ he panted breathlessly, pleadingly. 

Nicky smirked, seeing Shane like this turned him on so much. 

‘Yes?’ he asked slyly, his eyebrow raised.

‘Oh come on, you know what I want, just fuck me already’

Nicky let out a cackle of laughter, not unkindly, he was just enjoying himself too much. ‘Your wish is my command’ he said theatrically, grinning madly as he removed his fingers.  
He failed to suppress a moan as he coated his own cock with the gold gel, Shane watching his every move as he shuffled closer, lining himself up and then pushing forward.

‘Holy fuck!’ Shane cried out, as though he hadn’t been expecting it, even though he was the one begging for it.

‘You OK there?’

‘God yeah, feels amazing Nico’

‘Good’

They set up a rhythm, Nicky trying to take his time and make it last. Shane’s cheeks and chest had coloured a wonderful shade of pink, and he kept alternating between grabbing the sheets and Nicky. Eventually Nicky grabbed Shane’s legs and roughly pulled them onto his shoulders, the movement causing him to sink even deeper into Shane who cried out. There was no time to adjust to this new position, Nicky was now pounding into him, grunting at the exertion as he threw his whole body into it. Both were on the edge, Nicky wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. Still thrusting he reached down and roughly stroked at Shane’s cock, pumping it with his fist at the same erratic speed as his thrusts.

Shane came hard with a cry, Nicky close behind him. They rode out their pleasures and sunk into passionate, breathless kisses that slowed with their heart rates. Nicky carefully pulled out, Shane wincing at the feeling and at the mess they’d made. Wrapped in each other's arms they simply stared in each other’s eyes. They both knew that this meant so much more than just sex. Nicky placed a light kiss on the side of Shane’s forehead, and Shane smiled back. 

They had to leave soon, return to the real world, back to last minute rehearsals and technical faults and sneaking around cos no one could ever know what went on when it was just the two of them. They never knew when they were going to get the chance to be alone again, but they also knew that when they did, they would most certainly make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A rare day off. The schedule since the start of the tour had been hectic. Amongst the hugely successful tour they’d somehow managed to squeeze in the Brit Awards (where they had performed AND won the award for Best Pop Act!); released a new single; and made a quick stop off in Italy to perform at a music festival!!! It was pure madness, and they were exhausted, but they kept reminding themselves this was what they had wanted, this is what they had worked so hard for. Nevertheless they were immensely grateful for a full day where they didn’t have to leave their posh London hotel. 

‘You guys checked out the pool yet?’ Kian asked over breakfast. Everyone grunted a no. ‘You’re missing out, it has a sauna, steam room, Jacuzzi, the full works’

Shane actually quite liked the idea, he had nothing planned for the day anyway, and god knows he could do with a chance to relax. Between the gigs, the travelling and the partying he was really struggling. ‘I’ll check it out later, thanks Ki’

‘I’ll come with you if you like’ Nicky offered. There was a glint in his eye Shane knew all too well.

‘Alright then’ Shane replied casually.

When Shane and Nicky arrived at the pool it was empty. They dumped their towels onto two sun loungers, and headed straight for the Jacuzzi, which was bubbling away enticingly. Shane climbed in first, and let out a satisfied moan as he sank it to the warmth, the jets of water instantly massaging his tense muscles. Nicky found himself hard just looking at him, but at least the bubbles covered that up. Then a thought struck him. The bubbles covered them up, they could literally do anything in here and no one would know.  
He scooted in close to Shane and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

‘What are you doing?’ Shane hissed.

‘There’s no one here’ Nicky shrugged.

‘But anyone could walk in’

‘Sorry’ he apologised, removing his arm and placing his hand on Shane’s knee instead. When Shane looked at him he said ‘what? No one can see under the bubbles’ and started to rub lightly at his inner thigh.

‘Really?’ Shane asked incredulously, ‘you’re doing this now?’

In response Nicky took Shane’s hand, and placed it on his rock hard cock. 

‘If I go out there looking like this, someone will definitely see’

Shane had to admit he had a point, and he couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head in exasperation.

‘Fine’ he said, as he slipped his hand inside Nicky’s swimming trunks. Nicky bit his lip and moaned a little. ‘You have to be quiet though, no one can see what we’re doing but they can hear us.’

Nicky made a zipping motion across his lips, tipping his head back against the edge of the pool, his eyes closed, and looking like he was simply relaxing in the bubbles. Despite his protests Shane was enjoying it, the feel of Nicky in his hand, and the excitement of what they were doing turned him on. Maybe he’d have to get Nicky to return the favour. Just as he was contemplating asking him the sound of voices coming from the other end of the pool made him stop. Two young girls were making their way towards them. Shane froze. 

‘Why’d you stop?’ Nicky asked breathlessly, his eyes still closed.

‘Because we’re not alone’

Nicky cracked an eye open and saw the girls. They had stopped at the sun loungers at the far end of the pool, and were heading for the showers. 

‘You have to finish!’

‘What? No I can’t, they’re right there’ Shane said, pointing at the girls.

‘Please!’ Nicky begged.

There was no way Shane could say no when he was looking at him like that, so he ever so slowly started to move his wrist again. A short while later he could feel Nicky tense beside him. He picked up his pace, found himself moan as he was suddenly overcome with the moment, and then Nicky bucked his hips and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

‘Thank you’ Nicky whispered breathlessly.

‘You’re welcome, but er… now I have a bit of a problem, and those girls are heading straight for us.’

Nicky looked around the room, trying to figure out what they should do. He spotted the sauna in the corner. While the windows on the doors allowed you to look out of the small room, no one could see in. 

‘Come on, I have an idea’ he said.

Nicky stood up, and Shane followed quickly behind, turning their backs on the approaching girls and heading straight for the sauna. Once inside, Nicky locked the door, and ordered Shane to sit down on the bench. Shane did as he was told, desperate to sort himself out, watching as Nicky crouched down and reached for him. It was already far too hot in the sauna, but when Nicky started to lick and suck at him his whole body felt as though it was in fire.

‘Oh God Nicky!’ he cried, watching his lovers head bob up and down ‘Yes! Oh! Oh!’

It really didn’t take long before he was coming down Nicky’s throat, who had no choice but to swallow it all, or they would be leaving incriminating evidence behind! When he got back up and sat beside Shane on the bench they shared a passionate kiss. Their slick, sweaty bodies sliding together.

‘I think we need to go cool down’ Shane whispers breathlessly.

Nicky agreed, so after one last kiss he got up and unlocked the door, holding it open for Shane to leave first. They made for the showers, gasping as the cool water gave them a shock to their system after the heat of the sauna. Nicky stayed under the water only briefly, before stepping up to the pool and jumping in. 

‘Come on, the waters great!’ he shouted at Shane.

‘Are you mad? It’ll be freezing after the sauna’

‘It’s refreshing! Get your arse in here’

Shane did as he was told and jumped in.

‘Argh! Fucking hell that’s cold’

It was as they were swimming over to the opposite end of the pool that they notice the two girls had been watching them. As they swam closer, one of the girls suddenly squealed, and Nicky looked up at her grinning.

‘Afternoon ladies’ he crooned in his sexy Dublin accent.

The girl who had squealed blushed and turned away in embarrassment. When she looked back round Nicky had stopped in the water right in front of them, resting his arms on the side of the pool. Shane quickly caught up and stopped beside him. 

‘Stop chatting up the birds Nicky’ he said loudly.

Both of the girls giggled.

‘You two don’t say much do ye?’ Nicky asked them.

‘Sorry’ one of them said ‘we’re trying not to freak out, it’s you!’ she said, looking pointedly at Shane.

‘You here for the show?’ Shane asked.

The girls nodded. 

‘Awesome, we’ll look out for you, it was nice meeting you’

As lovely as the girls were, Shane didn’t want to stay and chat. He was exhausted after his relaxing afternoon at the pool turned out to be not quite so relaxing after all. Now all he wanted to do was go to bed, and sleep until dinner time. On the way back up to their rooms Shane caught that look in Nicky’s eyes again. If they went to the same room, sleep would most definitely go out the window. Once they made it to his door he made a quick check to see that no one was around, and then kissed Nicky softly. 

‘I really need some sleep’ he said ‘I’ll see you at dinner’

‘OK, sleep well Shay. Love you’

‘Love you too’ Shane replied.

And with that Shane shut his door, collapsed onto his bed and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! If you loved it, let me know. Lots of Love, Morgorah x x


End file.
